Episode 5904 (18th April 2019)
Plot Bex nervously tries her dress on as the day for her to visit Oxford University arrives. She thanks Kush via a text. Billy stares at a box of cash he has found in E20. Sonia attempts to reassure Bex that she will enjoy her day out, but when she tells Bex that Martin is completing another shift in the chip shop, Bex cannot help but feel guilty. Sharon walks in on Billy and Phil. They hide the money and Phil asks Billy what he is doing for Easter weekend; Sharon invites him over to their house for a meal. Billy accepts the invitation. Mel walks into the club and once Sharon has gone, she collects her cut of the money from Phil. She goes the café to count the cash when Jack shows up. She tells him that the money is from some forgotten shares. Louise tries kissing Keanu in the café but he pulls away. She continues to try and seduce him until he looks over to Kat and Cherry and tells her he does not want them having an accident as he does not want anything going wrong between them. Kim lingers as Denise works hard to prepare their new salon for its grand opening. She tells Denise that she has hired a DJ and a number of people to hand out flyers for the opening, assuring Denise she has everything in hand. Stacey looks out the living room window, anxious about Jean. She says its as though Jean does not want to see them, so Kat tells her she has a plan to tempt Jean out. Bex arrives at Oxford and is overwhelmed by what she sees. Louise phones the doctor's surgery for an urgent appointment but hangs up when Sharon walks in on her. Sharon asks Louise if she is okay and Louise admits to Sharon she was phoning the doctors to look at getting the implant. Sharon supports her. Bex takes a moment to herself outside the university and is greeted by Ellie, a student also attending the event. Bex befriends Ellie. Phil transfers the money to Danny and refuses the opportunity to work with him on another job. Ben walks in on Danny and Phil's discussion and tries to convince Phil to get involved in the job, but Phil is not interested. Mel visits Jack and tries to encourage him to go into business with her. Tiffany overhears their conversation. Kim gloats about filling her reflexology schedule for the salon. Denise points out Kim is not qualified and they risk losing the salon if their insurers find out so Kim tells Denise she will cancel the appointments. Ellie tells Bex how she manages to effectively revise. Tiffany asks Jack if he is considering going into business with Mel; Jack says he feels guilty for getting Hunter locked up. Tiffany gives Jack some wise words which encourage him to not get back with Mel. Chantelle is confused over the reflexology appointments and Denise learns Kim has not cancelled them. Rainie asks for a pedicure; Kim offers her a free reflexology session alongside the pedicure. Kush returns to his flat to find Kat, Jean, Mo and Stacey enjoying a ladies night together. He goes to his bedroom and Kat follows him and flirts with him. Ben meets Danny in the café without Phil's knowledge and tells Danny he wants to get involved in the business Phil refused. Danny denies Ben any involvement in the business, until Ben tells Danny he knows where his mother lives. Danny tells Ben he will be in touch and they shake on the deal. As soon as Ben has gone, Danny makes a phone call. Bex appears more relaxed having found a coping strategy for revision: ADHD drugs. She orders a batch online. Jack visits Mel and turns down her business proposition. He then tells her he thinks she should move out and gives her notice. Stacey tells Kat that she has phoned Sean but Jean has no idea. She tells Kat that Sean sounded weird on the phone, but Kat tells Stacey she cannot keep contacting Sean a secret from Jean. Sharon and Louise drink at the Vic together. Midge listens in on their conversation and when Sharon goes to get them more drinks, he talks to Louise before walking out the pub and phoning someone, telling them he has made contact with the target, and that she will be history in the next 24 hours. Cast Regular cast *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Kim Fox - Tameka Empson *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Cherry Slater - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Midge - Tom Colley *Danny Hardcastle - Paul Usher *Mrs Andrea Rooney - Geraldine Alexander *Ellie - Barbara Smith Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *29 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *31 Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *E20 - Club *2 Turpin Road *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Oxford University - Halls and gardens Category:2019 episodes